The present invention relates to a multi-compartment debris and leaf bag holder and assembly. More particularly, it relates to such a holder and assembly for holding a plurality of plastic leaf bags with their open ends spread apart and wide open and disposed in a row so as to facilitate the loading of leaves and other garden debris therethrough and into the interior of the bags.
Various leaf bag holders for spreading apart the openings of plastic leaf bags and the like are known in the art to facilitate filling of the bag with leaves and other garden debris (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,785; 4,440,430; 4,530,533; 4,832,292; and 5,083,731). A non-portable, multi-compartment refuse container utilizing plastic bags as conventional garbage cans is also known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615). However, these leaf bag holders are only intended for holding open a single bag which requires the user to constantly load empty and unload full bags one after the other. In addition, many of the leaf bag holders are cumbersome and difficult to use. Moreover, so far as is known, none of these devices allows one to fill a plurality of bags at the same time in a convenience manner while sweeping or raking and without requiring lifting of the leaves and debris into the mouth of an upright bag or container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, portable, multi-compartment garden debris and leaf bag holder and assembly which is simple in design, easy to use and economical to fabricate.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a novel holder and assembly which will support a plurality of bags in a row and in an open position to allow one to rake, sweep or broom leaves, grass, sweepings and other garden debris directly into the bags.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide such a novel holder and assembly which may be quickly assembled and disassembled on site and which allows for easy mounting of empty bags and removal of full bags thereby saving time and labor.